Leonardo Lionheart
Professor Leonardo Lionheart (レオナルド・ライオンハート, Reonarudo Raionhāto), also nicknamed as "Leo" (レオ, Reo), is both the fictional character and deuteragonist from the Tales of RWBY series. He was a lion Faunus and the headmaster of Haven Academy, and a former member of Maotelus and Ozpin's Group who became turncoat as seen "The Next Step". Artorius referred to Lionheart as personal informant for the Abbey, and in "No Safe Haven", he was seen meeting with Shigure Rangetsu. He was killed by Melchior Mayvin in "Haven's Fate". "You can call it whatever you want, it doesn’t really matter. We’re here… helping them. I’ve crossed a line… I’ve done things that Maotelus will never forgive, and he shouldn’t! I don’t know where I go from here." :—Leonardo Lionheart to Raven. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Daman Mills (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Leonardo was a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He had a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown great coat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western neck tie and carried a pocket watch. Lionheart also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes. It was revealed in "The More the Merrier" that he was a lion Faunus and possessed a tufted lion's tail the same color as his hair and beard. * Hair Color: Tan/Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "For the very same reason why you are helping Salem. - I'm afraid. We...we can't stop people like them...No one can..." :—Leonardo Lionheart to Raven on why he's aiding the Abbey. On the surface Leonardo Lionheart demonstrated a rather polite and jovial persona and genuinely came off as a well-meaning and compasionate man. He was also shown to be easily startled and seemed to be somewhat timid. Despite this, he was willing to argue with people like Qrow Branwen and seemed unafraid to speak his mind to his fellow huntsman. Lionheart also showed to be less impulsive than Qrow, suggested they waited and to figure out a better way to retrieve the Spring Maiden from Raven Branwen, rather than immediately head out to fight the Branwen Tribe and get to her. However, in front of Legates like Artorius, he revealed himself to be cowardly and greatly values self-preservation, he acted subservient and submissive to the Abbey and was clearly frightened of them. Away from them, Leonardo was both truly and fully ashamed of what he had done in her name and strongly felt Maotelus should have not forgiven him. In his final moments, Leonardo pleading for another chance and then attempting turning on the Abbey, right before he was swiftly killed painlessly. Leonardo, despite his apparent self-loathing for his actions, had a tendency to rationalize his choices in a vain effort to ease his own conscience. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Leonardo was armed with a Dust-loaded disk-shaped weapon strapped to his wrist from which he could launch conjured Dust projectiles. He had stated in "Welcome to Haven" however, that he was not the fighter that he used to be. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Lionheart was one of Maotelus' associates, but for an unknown amount of time, he was in contact with Artorius's associates, leaving his allegiances in question up to his debut in RWBY. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battle of Haven Death After the White Fang were halted outside and Ruby shot at Lionheart, the headmaster retreated to his office. He rifled through his desk only to find Melchior appeared at his door. Melchior then ask where was Shigure and if there was anything Lionheart wished to tell him. Lionheart reported that Salem's associates appeared and caused altered the Abbey's plan to allow Qrow and the students to show up. He said the White Fang attack was stopped and the therion they warned him about also showed up. A panicking Lionheart repeatedly assures that both the Relic of Knowledge and the Spirit orb of Earth have yet been recovered and swore he could still assist the Abbey, but Mechior implied he was not under orders to escort him back to Logress. Leonardo attempted to shoot him, but he was quickly killed him painlessly. Melchior admits that recruiting cowards like him was a failing error, but assures that the Abbey will not nor ever be repeating mistakes like that again before he leaves. Legacy Battles Canon * Leonardo Lionheart vs. Oscar Pine (Lost) * Leonardo Lionheart and Hazel Rainart vs. Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Professor Leonardo Lionheart RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Professor Leonardo Lionheart heavily alludes to one of the characters named Cowardly Lion from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Category:Faunus